Un día de mala suerte, ¿Dos?
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: De: ¿Un día de mala suerte? Se ls presenta la segunda part ¿Una visita d Ryoga?X q Inui tiene la gorra d Ryoma!Q le aseguraba d q su sempai no quería con la castaña?Q no ibas por una Ponta o s q akso has ido a..?Q no entiends q stoy enamorada d ti!


_**Advertencia**__**:**_** Para poder comprender mejor este fic deben leer primero: **"¿Un día de mala suerte?". **Sé que **existe otro fic con este mismo nombre en este Fandom** pero **no tienen el mismo contenido**. Creo que tener el mismo nombre de otro fic no va contra las reglas ni tampoco es difamación, pero debo agregar que el titulo lo expuse YO primero antes que esa persona (Si desean verificar pueden buscar ambos y ver las fechas de publicación). Gracias. Habrá un poco de Occ.**

_**Negación: POT no me pertenece. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro. Pero la historia aquí contada es MÍA. **_

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**UN DÍA DE MALA SUERTE, ¿DOS?**

Quería estar soñando o por lo menos durmiendo, pero no ¡tenia que venir Ryoga a despertarle! Y para colmo de una forma bastante molesta, aunque nada raro proviniendo de ese sujeto. La voz gritona del mayor se oyó fuertemente en el oído del menor, que con todas las ganas del mundo de estrangular a su hermano tuvo que contenerse y lanzar un suspiro de resignación, y un gruñido.

–¡Vamos Chibi-suke! Se te hace tarde. – Rezongó un divertido hermano mayor al ver la mirada fulminante de su hermano pequeño.

–Aniki…– susurró molesto.

Recordó que el Sábado le fue fatal con Ryusaki aun así obtuvo un _premio_, claro, algo que satisfago bastante pero no reconocería, e iba a salir con ella el Domingo, ansioso y nervioso por no saber cómo actuar aunque luego decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar como si nada luego pensaría qué hacer, mas su hermano hiso aparición impidiendo la salida debido a una reunión en familia.

No estaba en contra pero ser despertado por el fastidioso de Ryoga era lo peor. Más si dice quedarse, aquello lo dijo en la cena, trece meses… un número de mala suerte.

Después de unos instantes al ver que el menor no quería pararse decidió tomar su último recurso así, con paso despreocupado se fue de la habitación creando confusión en el príncipe que rápidamente pensó en haber ganado la batalla decidiendo acostarse de nuevo. Unos tres minutos después volvió aparecer el mayor de los Echizen con un despertador, de tipo _especial,_ para su querido hermano. Cómodamente lo coloco _muy_ cerca del durmiente y sin pasar ni cinco segundos sonó el endemoniado aparato con un sonido extremadamente escandaloso y fuerte.

El futuro pilar de Seigaku, exaltadó por el sonido estridente del despertador, se paro de su cama de un salto igual que su gato, Karupin, que para pena de este su amo piso su cola y lanzando un chillido fuerte le clavo las garras y dientes a su dueño, quien emitió una queja bastante audible… por lo menos para medio Japón mientras Ryoga se partía de la risa.

Un vecino que pasaba por ahí con su mascota, un perro, oyó el grito adolorido y pensó que estaban asaltando a alguien. Irguiéndose y con valor grito a todo pulmón para ser escuchado por el que estuviera sufriendo le oyera:

–¡Tranquila niña! ¡Yo te salvo! ¡Aguarda que ya voy! ¡Sigue gritando! – y se marchó corriendo en busca de la _niña_ que gritó de dolor.

Los Echizen oyeron al _valiente_ gritar, y Ryoma se avergonzó al punto de sonrojarse, definitivamente mataría a su Aniki, que por cierto aumento mas el volumen de sus ahora carcajadas, una vez que tuviera oportunidad, tal vez lo ahogara con una almohada mientras este estuviera durmiendo ¿Quién sabe? Por lo momentos lo mejor para él era ignorar olímpicamente, como siempre, a su hermano mayor. Pero…

Sin mucha abstinencia agarro lo primero a su alcancé y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas al causante de su nueva _flamante_ herida y generador de creciente vergüenzas al confundir un extraño su grito por uno de niña.

"_Menudo idiota el que __confundió mi voz con el de una mujer"_.

Pensó el más joven de la habitación frunciendo el entrecejo. El responsable del grito rápidamente salió del lugar para evitar daños físicos. Una vez haber liberado un poco sus instintos asesinos – Ryoma– respiró profundamente, no debía dejarse llevar y menos por Ryoga.

–¡Apúrate _Niñita_! Que vas tarde – gritó el _queridísimo_ hermano mayor de Ryoma.

–¡Agsh! – gruñó molesto, el príncipe.

Se removió lentamente para luego mirar el estúpido despertador. Al observarlo, agrando los ojos como platos, ¡Pero si eran las seis y cincuenta de la mañana! ¡Decidido! ¡Mataría a Ryoga! Declaró el menor con enojo.

–Estúpido Aniki – masculló las palabras molesto.

Viendo que ya no tenía sueño, el enojo no se iba, decidió buscar su uniforme y dormitar más cómodo en Seigaku Gakuen. Lentamente bajo y al divisar a su pervertido padre, quien reía al escuchar todo perfectamente desde el inicio, y al idiota de su hermano soltó un gruñido molesto…

Demonios… soportar a Ryoga durante trece meses iba a ser un infierno y apenas era el primer día conviviendo con él. Tomo asiento en la mesa y ver el desastre de desayuno, porque sí, eso era un desastre. Alzo una ceja para luego fruncir el entrecejo agravándolo más, les miro interrogante y con clara exigencia a respuesta.

–Tú madre tuvo que salir desde muy temprano con Nanako y nos encargo el desayuno, shounen –respondió divertido el monje al ver la expresión de fastidio que colocaba el menor de sus hijos.

–Son las seis– dijo severo el pilar de Seigaku. Su voz aunque calma era fría y demandante.

– ¿Qué no entras a las siete? – preguntó un confuso Ryoga.

A lo que el príncipe le mando una mirada asesina, estaba harto, su padre se encogió de hombros al ver la rabieta del pequeño. Él no era un chef y le interesaba poco la opinión de su hijo.

–Siete y media – emitió iracundo.

–Ah…– se rasco detrás de su cabeza. – ¿Qué más da? ¡Por lo menor llegaras temprano! – exclamó feliz el primer hijo de Nanjiro.

–Grr…– gruñó el menor.

–¡Mah!, ¡Mah!, calma yo te acom…– no pudo concluir al ver que el más joven de ellos se paraba estrepitosamente de la silla, se daba vuelta y camina presuroso emitiendo un seco "-No-." Para desaparecer de la vista de los otros dos Echizen. Se rasco de nuevo detrás de su cabeza. –Creo que Chibi-suke está más molesto de lo que pensé…

–¡Bah! Ya es un hombrecito, se le pasara – emitió el discípulo de la entrenadora Ryusaki "leyendo".

–Supongo…– repuso dudoso.

Mientras tanto Echizen Ryoma caminaba entre fastidiado y molesto hacia el instituto. ¿Cómo se supone que lidiaría con todo ese estrés de tener a su _adorado_ aniki en casa? No, no podría soportarlo y más si iba al Seigaku a buscarle. Suspiró resignado. Una idea o mas bien un pensamiento cruzo su mente para horrorizarse, ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraba de lo que había pasado con Sakuno? Repentinamente su rostro adquirió un color pálido.

"_Ay… no"._

Pensó en un arrebato de mortificación. _Eso _no era bueno, _eso_ no debería pasar. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento cómo le iba a hacer para ver a Ryusaki después de tan comprometedora situación. Se encogió de hombros, si no lo pensó en su tiempo libre ya vería lo que haría… mas tarde. Después de todo _solo_ había sido un beso. No es que fuera algo transe dental, ¿verdad?

Al llegar vio que no había casi nadie así que se puso a dormir en su pupitre sin darle importancia al mundo, por lo menos hasta que el profesor le regañara por eso inútilmente...

Se oyó de lo que pareció unos, magníficos, minutos la campana de la institución anunciando que se acercaba la hora de clases. Medio se movió en su ensoñación cuando deslumbro al profesor pasar, el cual por cierto lo veía de forma incrédula, hasta estupefacta y claramente se veía la misma pregunta pintada en su frente igual que el resto de sus compañeros:

_¿Echizen Ryoma __había llegado temprano a la clase de Tareas del Hogar?_

_E… ¿Es…? ¡¿Era enserio?!_

–Mada mada…– bostezó. –… dane -sonrió arrogante a esas caras.

–Eh… b-bueno, – el profesor aclaro su garganta. –Chicos sé que esto es increíble, tanto para ustedes como para mí, pero dejen de mirar a Echizen-san… Tranquilos, que no viene el Apocalipsis. – soltó burlón.

Los estudiantes soltaron pequeñas risas. Ryoma frunció el ceño un poco, ¿Tan increíble podría ser ese acontecimiento? Bahh, si se burlaban qué importaba, no iba a pelear con más de medio salón por una tontería así. Inconscientemente sus ojos dorados buscaban algo. Parpadeo para darse cuenta de ese hecho, ¿Qué buscaba él?

Sin embargo, su respuesta vino a él como un rayo al ver a la mejor amiga de la nieta de la entrenadora también buscar algo con la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba Ryusaki? Pero como si el megáfono andante le leyera la mente, –así llamaba él a Tomoka–, la chica en cuestión hablo lo suficientemente fuerte de lo que quería saber al profesor que también estaba extrañado.

–Así que Ryusaki está con el director… eso es raro, ¿Por qué esta allá señorita Osakada? – preguntó el profesor.

–Vera… pues no sé todavía en realidad pero también le acompaño Fuji-sempai– respondió la chica mientras se formaban dos corazones por ojos. – ¡Sakuno tiene tanta suerte!

Desde ahí dejo de oír el príncipe pues no le daba importancia… bueno no mucha, bien si un poco ¿Por qué tenía que acompañarla Fuji-sempai? Es decir, él podría haberlo hecho. Parpadeo unos instantes, ¿Por qué repentinamente está molesto? Él no era nada de Ryusaki como para estar molesto por alguien que le acompañe. Además, Fuji-sempai no era ningún irrespetuoso con las mujeres.

–Neh, ¡neh! Y si Fuji-sempai le interesa Sakuno-chan– susurró una de las compañeras, que estaba cerca de Echizen, muy alegre a su compañera.

–Me han dicho que Fuji no tiene novia y no hace mucho había salido con una chica mucho menor que Sakuno-chan, ¡Te imaginas si le pide una cita! – la felicidad era palpable entre los susurros de las chicas, erosionadas, del salón. –¡Estoy celosa!, que envidia y suerte tiene la chica…

Lo que no sabían era que cierto chico de mirar ambarino estaba escuchando con atención todo muy disimuladamente, dejándole con un humor de perros peor del que tenía en la mañana. Era cierto lo que comentaban esas chicas: Fuji ya había salido con alguien que era menor a Ryusaki por un año; ¿Qué le aseguraba de que su sempai no quería con la castaña? Bien, estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas pero qué más podía hacer jamás había sentido celos…

_¿Eh?_

Momento… ¿Qué? No, no y no seguro era otra cosa. Él no podía estar celoso. Suspirando, esta vez exasperado, miro por la ventana mientras batía la mezcla para realizar las galletas asignadas para su grupo. Sí, se sentía ridículo batiendo mezcla de galletas, con un delantal y un gorrito de cocina, que metió apresuradamente sin ver, pero necesitaba que por lo menos en esta ocasión le salieran bien…

Estaba bastante concentrado hasta que oyó risitas que lentamente se estaban convirtiendo en carcajadas y no solo eran las del salón las que se oían sino también los de algunos de sus sempais. Fastidiado voltio hacia la puerta encontrándose con las caras de Momo y Eiji que parecían querer aguantar la carcajada que tenían en la garganta y en sus ojos, se veían, pequeñas lagrimitas. Alzo una ceja interrogativo para luego mirar al resto del salón que también estaba o revolcando se de la risa, los chicos, y algunos con caras de estar en un sueño, las chicas, pero lo que más le molesta o más bien lo que le ponía los pelos de punta era que TODOS lo estaban viendo con muchísima atención.

–E…Echi-chizen…–le llamó Momo con voz estrangulada, se sujetaba la boca para no soltar lo que estaba conteniendo pero fue Eiji quien no aguanto y empezó con carcajadas desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Ryoma volvió a alzar una ceja, ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

–¿Qué? –cuestionó, el príncipe, irritado.

–¡Ochibi! ¡Qué bonito delantal! ¡Nya! – exclamó a carcajada limpia junto con todo medio salón en el suelo partido de la risa, específicamente los chicos.

–¿Qué demonios…? –fue su pregunta cuando vio el tipo de estampado que era… de gatitos con enormes ojos y con lacitos alrededor de sus cuellos de color rosa que poseía su delantal. Eso era sin duda todo _menos_ masculino.

Demonios…

¡Pero si era el delantal de Nanako! ¿Cómo rayos se trajo _eso_ para esa clase? Y peor aún, que Momo y Eiji-sempai le vieron puesto con eso. Definitivamente no lo dejaran de molestar por semanas. Trago saliva con dificultad.

"_¡Oh, shit!"._

Pensó con fastidio en ingles mientras arrugaba el delantal y lo examinaba, extendiéndolo un poco, se dijo, que era lo peor que le podría pasar en este día. Coloco cara de desganado.

–¡Kawaii! – exclamaron o más bien gritaron todas las chicas.

Obteniendo como respuesta del chico un sonrojo, causando con eso más palabras rosas de las chicas y, por supuesto, que mato a los chicos con más risa… para ellos, Echizen se había auto avergonzado y destrozado la imagen de hombre con _esa _porquería. Cosa que sabia el príncipe pero no aceptaría.

–Momo-sempai, ¿Por qué están aquí? – interrogo todavía avergonzado pero manteniendo la calma, además de que fuera lo que fuera quería salir del salón pero ¡Ya!

–P-pues, –risa – la entrenadora y el buchou nos están esperando en el despacho para hablarnos de algo– por fin término de decir luego de un asombroso control para no reírse nuevamente.

A paso apresurado se dirigió a la salida y a la lejanía se oyó un "-¡Qué lindo te ves Echizen!-", y cuando termino dicha frase se vio un delantal ser lanzado por el pasillo mientras desaparecía el joven. Eso sinceramente era el colmo, en especialmente porque el grito, que fue de un chico para hacerle burla, llamo la atención de los salones cercanos y le vieron con _eso_ antes de ser lanzado.

"_Nota: antes de ir a clase de Tarea del Hogar revisar todo__s los materiales"._

Pensó con una venita titilando en su cien y un sonrojo en sus mejillas e inmediatamente reviso su bolcillo para colocarse la gorra… pero no estaba. Ahora recordaba haberla perdido el sábado cuando salió con Ryusaki. Tendría que comprarse una nueva. Sin embargo, cierta parte de él no quería… era un objeto de valor para su persona. Y haría lo que fuera por ella…

Una vez salido del edificio se dispusieron a ir al despacho de la entrenadora, mientras se acercaban se vía a la lejanía como se acercaban del lado contrario al ellos a Sakuno y Fuji que reían y sonreían felizmente. Eso fue suficiente como para olvidar lo que paso en la mañana con el delantal y fruncir el entrecejo inconscientemente el príncipe.

–Serían una linda pareja, Nya – comentó el neko mientras sonreía como niño pequeño.

El de cabellos negros solo miro la escena y al menor a su lado, cuando lograron darle alcance ambos mayores al pequeño, que parecía enfadarse por lo que dijo el sempai. Sonrió complacida mente al ver algún interés en la pequeña Sakuno por parte de Ryoma. Tal vez esta era una oportunidad para ellos, se dijo Momo, cuando por fin pararon el caminar.

Una vez frente a frente la pequeña Ryusaki se sonrojo muchísimo y se coloco atrás de Syusuke que abrió un poco los ojos para sonreír de forma misteriosa, luego miro al futuro pilar de Seigaku, quien no le quitaba la vista de enzima a la joven. Aquello divirtió de sobremanera a Fuji advirtiendo reacciones nuevas en el Echizen.

–Sera mejor que entremos– sugirió el genio.

Abrieron las puertas para encontrarse al resto del equipo. Parecían estar sudando la gota gorda con la mirada que le estaban dedicando la entrenadora y su capitán. Se acercaron sigilosamente y se sentaron cerca del resto de los chicos. El capitán les miraba impasible y con una mirada a la Ryusaki menor le dio a entender a la pequeña que era lo que necesitaba. Ella se aproximo, a lo que todos ahora lo veían como el mismísimo demonio, y le entrego unos papeles. El equipo del Seigaku estaba intrigado pero la "mamá" de ellos trago pesado antes de hablar.

–Bien… se preguntaran por qué les hemos llamado– miró alternativamente a cada integrante. Él estaba al lado de la entrenadora. Camino lentamente hasta estar frente a ellos. –Creo que ustedes saben que para poder participar en las nacionales un deportista debe tener notas suficientes sino no lo dejaran participar, ¿Lo saben? – los ojos de Oishi demostraban decisión. Los demás tragaron pesado, ¿A dónde quería llegar todo esto?

–E-etto, ¿Qué tratan de decirnos? – cuestionó Kawamura nervioso.

–Pues… que sus notas han sido entregadas a la entrenadora– mencionó Tezuka serio aproximándole dichos papeles después de revisarlos él mismo.

–¿Y…? – quiso preguntar el ojos lilas.

–Que algunos de ustedes tienen las notas suficientes como para no participar – habló por fin la entrenadora con un aura negra alrededor.

–Oh…– exclamaron todos; exceptuando los enterados.

–Los que no pueden participar son: Momo, Eiji y…– la tención se respiro en el ambiente– Echizen.

–¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los mencionados.

–Sus notas son pésimas en algunas asignaturas pero no se preocupen todavía pueden participar si pasan la semana de exámenes de la próxima semana– la voz era fría y seria. Tezuka les miraba con mucha intensidad, los aludidos tragaron pesado.

–La materia en el que van cada uno mal es: Momo en química, Eiji en matemática y Echizen en Tareas del Hogar, Literatura e Historia…– todos vieron al samurái Jr. Quien suspiro resignado.

–¿Y que se supone que haremos, Nya? –interrogó kikumaru.

–Muy simple, cada uno tendrá tutores _especiales_ para cada materia en que van mal– aclaró la entrenadora mientras colocaba una de sus manos a su mejilla para sostener su cara. La anciana la envió una mirada significativa a su nieta quien se puso pálida imaginando la razón de su presencia allí.

–E…etto, yo me voy– su voz era una manta multicolor de sentimientos.

–De eso nada– la intervención de Tezuka fue tan sorpresiva para ella como para el resto del equipo.

–¿P-por qué? – logro preguntar casi asustada.

–También están tus notas aquí Sakuno-chan– habló la "mamá" del equipo. La chica se sonrojo bastante, ¿Y si tenía pésimas notas? ¡Se moriría de vergüenza que lo supiera todo el equipo de tenis!

–¿Y e-eso por qué? – sí, se estaba alterando, se dijo ella pero todavía no agarraba hilo de lo que pasaba.

–Sakuno – la llamó su abuela en forma de advertencia haciendo que tragara pesado y se sentara con el equipo que la veía con compasión. La joven no dejaba en sonrojo de sus mejillas en ningún momento.

–Ryusaki-chan usted va mal en deportes – cosa que no sorprendió a nadie. –Y en ingles. – finalizó el buchou. A Sakuno quería que le callera una piedra encima. La castaña se sonrojo más y suspiro resignada.

–¿De qué forma pretenden que mejoren su nivel académico? – interrogó Inui mientras sus lentes brillaban con intensidad escalofriante.

–Les colocaremos tutores… para Momo será perfecto que le enseñes Inui, – la sonrisa del maestro de los datos era tan grande como el temor que se formo en el pobre que sería su discípulo. – Para Eiji el tutor será yo. – El neko se puso azul… no era que se llevara mal con el buchou pero le causaba temor con esa seriedad siendo él una persona alegre. –Los tutores de Echizen serán Fuji en Historia y Ryusaki en Tareas del Hogar y literatura… el tutor de deporte e inglés de Ryusaki será Echizen. Eso es todo, comiencen a estudiar desde hoy. Pueden irse. – Todos salieron un poco contrariados y los que tenían tutores blancos.

La puerta corrediza se abrió para dar paso al capitán que llamo a Eiji, tomándolo desprevenido ya que se habían mantenido adentro los capitanes y entrenadora, y mientras caminaba con él se giro un poco hacia los demás.

–Inui… antes de llevármelo dale como castigo por haber fallado de esa forma uno de tus jugos, igual dale a los demás que fallaron excepto a Ryusaki– una vez terminado Sadaharu les entrego el dichoso jugo.

–Por favor ingieran el liquido de mi grandioso elixir… le he llamado "El mata burro" tiene unos grandes nutr…– no concluyo debido a que las victimitas una vez semi probado el jugo corrieron desesperadamente hacia el baño, sus caras se tornaron de un color verde antes de partir a su huida. –Ni siquiera permanecieron el tiempo necesario para que culminara mi explicación– exclamó con un poco de enojo a que los demás les salió una gotita. –Pero que descortés soy no les he dado a probar…– hablo con calma refiriéndose a las personas restantes pero lo aproximo que vio fue sumo y todos huyeron de él como si tuviera la peste. El pobre maestro de los datos soltó cascadas de sus ojos. Tezuka y Fuji agarraron un poco de esos líquidos; uno para beberlo y torturar y el otro como medio de castigo para cuando comenzara el régimen.

En los baños…

–No puedo creer que de verdad tenemos que estudiar con ellos… ¡Y a mí me toco con Inui!– dijo Momo al echarse agua en el rostro y enjuagarse repetidamente la boca. Muchos escalofríos por el miedo y las nauseas arrasaron con su cuerpo.

–Nya! Esa cosa sabe horrible. Necesitare días para recuperar la sensibilidad en la lengua. – comentaba el neko mientras hacía gárgaras. Luego pensó en su situación. –¡Me dará clases el buchou, nya! ¡Tengo miedo! – miles de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras hacia un puchero. –¡No podre con eso!

–Hum…– exclamó un poco asqueado por el sabor. Estaba seguro que si hubiera aunque sea bebido un trago, igual que los demás, se hubiera desmayado. El príncipe observo que ambos sempais lo miraban atentos y con un poco de miedo. Alzo una ceja. –¿Um?

–Echizen, te ha tocado Fuji-sempai…– le recordó con un deje de miedo, Momo. –Esto es grave…

–¡Es cierto O´chibi! Ten mucho cuidado– recomendó con mucha preocupación y una sombra aparecia en sus ojos. –Fuji a veces puede ser más maniático de lo que parece…

–Eiji-sempai– llamó con voz serena al ver que el acróbata había tomado sus hombros.

–Sí,… ¿O´chibi?

–Yo no soy un cobarde, – afirmó con arrogancia caminando con pasos lentos hacia el edificio después de haberse liberado de Kikumaru – no soy como vosotros…– declaró con petulancia mientras ambos mayores le miraban incrédulamente por tal respuesta.

–¡Echizen!

–¡O´chibis!

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por entrar al aula, que la entrenadora le dio junto a sus tutores para comenzar con la tortura ¡Perdon! – esto también con el apoyo del director–, con el estudio, pudo contemplar una escena que la verdad le disgustaba muchísimo: el genio tomando las manos de la joven, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse con mucha fuerza. Pero era indudablemente algo que cortaría a como dé lugar. Carraspeo un poco para ser notado aunque siendo interrumpido por un grupo de chicas que llamaron la atención de la "pareja".

–Ryusaki-san, le llama un chico que se infiltro en el instituto y nos pidió que le lleváramos con él…– informó rápidamente mientras le sujetaba el codo a la joven de trenzas.

–Uff! ¡Y esta de rechupete! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Un tal En-kun…– y siguieron hablando animadamente mientras secuestraban a la castaña…

–O-oigan… ¡E-esperen! – rogó Sakuno, pero estos eran muy lejanos.

Mientras tanto los que se quedaron en el aula estaban callados; Echizen petrificado y Fuji con los ojos ligeramente abiertos con una sonrisa juguetona.

–¿A dónde vas Echizen-Kun?, ¿Vas a golpearlo o a espiar? – cuestionó el de ojos azules al ver que el pequeño salía del lugar.

–Ponta– aclaró con seriedad antes de que aquel sujeto se hiciera más ideas. Salió rápidamente cerrando un poco brusco haciendo que el genio riera malicia.

–Hum… ¿A qué has venido… Sadaharu?, ¿Qué planeas con esa gorra? – preguntó el genio al sentir una presencia en su espalda. Los lentes del tenista de datos brillaron intensamente…

Pero el príncipe ya no estaba ahí para escuchar otra palabra de sus compañeros de equipo, ya que aunque iba por una Ponta también iba a vigilar las acciones de _ese_ sujeto. No le tenía para nada confianza que él se quedara a solas con Sakuno.

Sin embargo, la castaña ya se estaba dirigiendo de nuevo al salón que le habían asignado pero choco con aquel chico que le dio su primer beso. Ella casi cae pero con sus bien conocidos reflejos Ryoma le sujeto la muñeca y la impulso de tal forma que quedaron abrazados.

–D-discupe, yo no...

–Humm….

–¿Ryoma-kun?

–Regresemos.

–H-hai…

El futuro pilar de Seigaku pudo observar que la joven estaba sonrojada, bastante pensativa y avergonzada. No sabía con exactitud el por qué. Y también recordó que no había hablado con Ryusaki poniéndolo en una posición de lo mas incomoda y nerviosa. Cuando ambos ingresaron al salón…

Quedaron blancos…

–Oh, qué bueno que regresaron. Como pueden ver este será el sistema: Si te equivocas el castigo será jugo de Inui, si te quejas jugo de Inui, si reclamas jugo de Inui, si veo poco desempeño jugo de Inui, si…

–¿Si respiro tengo que tomar esa porquería? – interrogó sarcásticamente mientras los escalofríos hicieron acto de aparición y hacia gesto de asco.

–Podría agregarlo para más… diversión– corroboró con una sonrisa sádica.

–¡Fuji-sempai! No puede hacer eso. – se opuso la chica de trenzas escandalizada y aterrada.

–Está bien, si Saku-chan lo dice, está bien. – dijo el genio con sonrisa tranquila mientras le veía con cierta ternura. Cosa que desagrado y molesto al príncipe.

–Empecemos. – masculló las palabras de mala gana el de ojos dorados y se dirigió a su puesto.

–Bien, pero no todo es malo, Echizen-kun, pues si logró sobrevivir le daré como premio su gorra. – comentó distraídamente Syusuke con la eterna sonrisa.

"_¡Mi gorra!"_

Pensó alarmado el príncipe abriendo los ojos relativamente un poco. Sakuno miró con compasión a su enamorado, la verdad es que la tenia difícil. Una vez acomodados esperaron a que el genio comenzara pero en vez de eso, este abrió un poco los ojos con interés volteándose hacia el príncipe formando una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que el aludido alzara una ceja y la castaña quedara intrigada.

–Por cierto Echizen-kun…

–¿Hum?

–¿Qué no ibas por una Ponta o es que acaso has ido a..?

–Cállate.

Ryoma se ruborizo al ser sabedor que aquel que era su sempai se estaba riendo con bastante placer debido a lo obvio. Era claro que disfrutaba el torturarlo y era más que comprobable al ver que Fuji no dejaba de intercalar la mirada de él a Ryusaki.

Por su parte, esta estaba confundida. Nos les comprendía. Su reunión con En-kun no había sido nada más para que él mismo le comunicara que se inscribiría en su instituto y deseaba comunicárselo a ella primeramente. Pero como ambos llevaban prisas solo fue eso y ya. Además, que el lugar de encuentro no quedaba para nada lejos de donde daría tutoría. También, estaba muy nerviosa pues no había hablado claro con el chico que amaba. Y ciertamente de que Fuji-sempai ya supiera de ciertas cosas no era nada cómodo. Le hacía avergonzarse y estar mayormente sonrojada desde que platico con él cuando fueron con el director. Desde entonces ha estado como un farol. ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! ¡Estaba en su naturaleza! Claro, que lo de sus notas y futuro profesor, le tomaron por sorpresa y la verdad… no sabía si todo aquello era bueno o malo.

–¿De qué hablan?

–Bueno, veras Saku-chan, Echizen-kun cuando…

–Na-da. – respondió severamente a su sempai advirtiéndole con mirada fría.

–¿Pero qué…?– trato de preguntar la chica pero con mirada fierra su príncipe le aclaro.

–NADA.

Bueno… no era una explicación pero dado a la forma de contestar decidió no hacer más preguntas la nieta de la entrenadora. La risa de Syusuke no se hizo esperar al ver la situación de ambos jóvenes.

Pero las cosas no estaban precisamente bien para él, Ryoma, porque la mañana y tarde de preparación para los exámenes, a sus _tutores_, o más bien a su sempai, se le ocurrían un montón de torturas relacionadas con Ryusaki y lo peor es que el jugo del tenista de datos estaba acabando con su estomago. Además de que la hora del almuerzo ni Ryomo ni Sakuno se encontraron por temor y nerviosismo, cabe decir que el príncipe llego a una conclusión que aunque lo dejaba vacio era lo mejor…

Ya finalizando el día estaba tratando de irse a su casa con un palo, que le servía de apoyo, encontrándose a sus sempai´s: Eiji y Momo; en las mismas o peores condiciones.

–¡Dios! ¡Este ha sido mi peor día! – exclamó Momo con voz cansada.

–¡Jamás he tenido tan mala suerte, Nya! – lloriqueo el acróbata. –Desde que me levante, nya, ha sido mi día de mala suerte.

–De acuerdo, Eiji-sempai, estoy de acuerdo. – concordó el de ojos violetas suspirando pesadamente.

–¿Y a ti como te fue O´chibi?

–Ha sido mi segundo día.

–¿Segundo día? – cuestionaron extrañados e intrigados ambos mayores. –¿Segundo día de mala suerte?

–Wizz…–contestó con cansancio. Ambos sempais le vieron con compasión.

–R-Ryoma-kun…– llamó con timidez y suavidad– T-te acompaño a casa…

El príncipe se le quedo mirando largamente y fueron Momo y Eiji los que le animaron a aceptar. Sin percatarse de que alguien les estaba vigilando muy de cerca. Cuando emprendieron la marcha se hizo un silencio incomodó para ambos. Nadie decía nada, por temor tal vez. Y la verdad es que le situación también era extraña y nueva para ambos ya que normalmente era al revés lo que hacían. Normalmente Ryoma era el que acompañaba a Sakuno y no al revés. Pero dado a las circunstancias y hechos del día decidieron no darle importancia. Ya al fin cerca – una casa mas y quedaba la de Echizen– se detuvieron.

–Y-yo…

–Ryusaki.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente. La joven sonrojada y el con una mirada de seriedad.

–Olvida lo que paso el Sábado. – dijo con frialdad. La chica le miro impresionada. – Bye…

–¡E-espera! – le retuvo entre afligida y sorprendida. Este se detuvo. –¡Yo no puedo hacer eso Ryoma-kun! – tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados igual que los puños y lagrimas empezaron a asomarse. –¡Yo… tú… tú me gustas! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que estoy enamorada de ti?! –al haber expresado aquellas palabras se tapo rápidamente la boca y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. No creía haber pronunciado aquello pero al ver la terquedad de aquel chico lo dijo sin pensar. Y este se voltio lentamente con cara sorprendida.

–¿Qué? – preguntó aun estupefacto. No se esperaba aquello. Y al ver que la chica estaba llorando y a punto de irse le tomo la muñeca sin estar totalmente consiente. Esta trato de zafarse, sin conseguirlo.

–¡Y-ya m-me has oído! –casi gritó debido a los nervios; ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

–Yo…– tomo ambas muñecas y le acerco inconscientemente. Estaba anonadado. Ella le miró con atención ruborizada hasta la raíz. Pero él también tenía un pequeño sonrojo. –Yo…

Parecía idiota, se dijo, un poco molesto por no saber responder. Era cierto que sentía cosas extrañas y nuevas para él con ella pero… no sabía qué hacer era nuevo en aquello temas. Sin embargo, sabía que debía hacer algo. Y como él no era una persona de muchas palabras decidió responder con acciones.

Besándola con ternura y pasión.

Ella correspondió igualmente; primeramente sorprendida pero dejándose llevar. El beso se prolongo cierto tiempo. Ya que eran nuevos. Una vez separados y con respiraciones alteradas la chica se dio valor para hablar.

–¿S-significa lo que creo Ryoma-kun? – interrogó con timidez. Recibiendo una mirada cálida del aludido haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera. Este asintió para no hablar; dudaba que la voz le saliera como quería.

–Nos vemos mañana… Sakuno. – se despidió con típica voz monótona a excepción de su nombre que salió con voz de afecto desconcertándola. Pero sonriendo resplandecientemente se despidió de él. –Pero que no se enteren los sempais.

Ella asintió entre avergonzada y divertida. Sabía que ellos no lo dejarían vivir si se llegaban a enterar por esto tampoco le podía comentar nada a Tomoka. Rio divertida perdiéndose entre las calles siendo observada por el pilar de Seigaku.

–Vaya Chibi-suke– ante aquel típico nombre que le colocaba su hermano el pánico recorrió las venas del pequeño haciéndolo sonrojar por lo que parecía: descubierto in fragante.

–Hum…– se quejó para luego colocar rápidamente su gorra – Le había costado conseguirla – y entrar a la casa antes de que el pervertido de su padre se enterara y lo molestara junto con Ryoga. Pero era demasiado tarde ya que Echizen Nanjiro denominado como el samurái del tenis en Japón estaba justamente en la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa de los más diabólica y maliciosa dando a entender que había visto todo.

–Cuando quieras shounen te dejo la casa. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta que te compre los condones y también…– habló pervertida mente siendo ignorado por Ryoma quien paso como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Y _realmente_ tal vez fuera cierto que _su_ _vida_ corría _peligro_.

–¡Callate! – se escucho desde adentro de la casa. Obviamente, el grito fue del menor de los Echizen al ver que su _padre_ no se callaba y estaba llamando la atención de los vecinos.

–Oyaji, creo que deberías calmarte. – sugirió Ryoga acercándose con una sonrisa y una gota en su nuca.

–¡Pero es que esto es un acontecimiento! ¿Se estará acabando el mundo? ¡Al fin mi hijo demostrara que tiene pel..

–¡Cállate, oyaji! ¡Estas fastidiando a los vecinos! – le gritó justo en el marco de la puerta Ryoma que estaba enojado e irritado y había bajado al ver que estaba gritando el _monje_demasiado alto. –¿Mamá?

–Salió y no regresa hasta mañana…

–¿Ryoma? –preguntó Ryoga extrañado que trancara la puerta en la narices de ambos. Luego se oyendo cerraduras.

–¡Eh! ¡Mocoso abre la puerta! – se quejó Nanjiro al ver los planes del menor.

–Ya da. –declaró con convicción y cierta satisfacción, el príncipe.

–¡Chibi-suke!

–¡Ryoma!

Y así duraron un buen tiempo – entre sobornos, amenazas y finalmente suplicas– hasta que les dejo pasar pero hiendo a su cuarto para rápidamente crear un fuerte.

–Uff… y esto que solo está comenzando la semana– dijo agotado, aburrido y cansado.

–Mew…

–Vamos a dormir Karupin. – y como si le entendiera siguió las ordenes de su amo para poder dormir durante toda la noche.

–¡Ryoma tiene novia! ¡Ryoma tiene novia! ¡Ryoma tiene novia!

–¡Cállense! – O por lo menos tratar de dormir toda la noche ya que los escandalosos de abajo decidieron hacer una fiesta entre ellos para llorar lo que tanto habían esperado…

Mientras tanto en casa de los Ryusaki…

–Ya llegue.

–Oh, Sakuno– le recibió feliz la entrenadora.

–Abuela…– respondió feliz al encontrarla entre la comida ya lista.

–Me he enterado de ciertas… cosas…–dijo con aire misterioso pues le habían telefoneado para prevenirla (EJEN… Nanjiro…. Coff… Coff).

–Y… ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó extrañada mientras tomaba asiento.

–No quiero nietos hasta que estés graduada. – declaró firme.

–¿Qué?

–Ya sé lo de Echizen y con respecto a los medios de protección mientras estén…

–¡Abuela! –llamó escandalizada.

–¡Nada de reclamos Saku! Eres mi nieta y tengo que cuidarte por lo tanto debemos a empezar a enseñarte sobre…

Y así paso más o menos la pequeña Ryusaki la cena para luego encerrarse en su cuarto preguntándose como se había enterado de aquello su abuela… sin imaginar todos que mientras en casa de un científico loco, ¡Perdón! De Inui se encontraba creando nuevos jugos.

–Ah… la semana será inolvidable… ¿Me pregunto cómo serán los siguiente días del año? – se comentó a sí mismo mientras introducía un producto de los mas asqueroso en aquel tubo de ensayo. – Bueno, eso no se sabrá hasta que modifique lo que hay en estas nuevas _elipsis… _Buajajaja coff… coff– se golpeo levemente el pecho. – Uff… me ahogue. Mañana los muchachos probaran mi nuevo jugo: "_Estudiar o… morir_". – luego rió maléficamente, Sadaharu.

Por alguna extraña razón… los integrantes del equipo de tenis de Seigaku Gakuen, y conocidos cercarnos, sin saber por qué les recorrió un gran y profundo escalofrió…

**FIN**

* * *

**Hemos concluido con este maravilloso trabajo xDD. Por fin, después de que llevo promocionando el primer fic de **¿Un día de mala suerte?** tenemos esta segunda parte a petición. ¡Pero ya no hay más eh! ¡Que quede claro! Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar **REVIEW**. **

**Como verán me destaque haciéndole la vida imposible a Ryoma xDD, ¡Que no se entere o me mata! X3 La mayor parte del fic va concentrada en él y sus "desgracias". También notaran que quedo más largo que el original. Y que hay un montón de situaciones cómicas, ¿Cuál de todas les gusto más? Espero que me comenten en su **rr (review)**.** **Un gusto ser leída por ustedes… **

**Nos leemos!! Mata ne!!**

**Finalizado: 10/10/2009 a las 2:48 pm.**

**¡Disculpen la tardanza! ¡Dejen **Review**!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**


End file.
